Filip of Mount Honora
Hey! I'm Zia, this is my driver page Character Personality this section needs a lot of fleshing out, so here's some basic stuff about me I would probably get on your nerves a lot. I'm a Debbie Downer, which I am very aware of and am trying to change. I'm pretty cynical and negative. I feel horrible about it and it's a big personality flaw of mine I want to work on. Appearance I'm tall and skinny (and I mean'' skinny'')'', ''with medium brown skin. My hair is dark and medium length, and lately it's been kind of wavy. My face is kind of skinny too. I have really thick eyebrows and eyelashes. Everything about me is thin except my eyebrows/eyelashes, honestly. My lips and nose are kind of thin too. My dad is white and my mom is latina, making me mixed. You would never guess I'm part white though. My skin is much darker and people are always really surprised when they find out my dad is white. It's funny because my little sister is much whiter and looks like my dad, while my other sister and brother have medium skin and look like a combination of my mom and dad. That's mixed kids for ya, I guess. I tend to dress in baggy clothes with jackets or hoodies because I try to hide how skinny I am. But lately I've been working on branching out and wearing things other than t-shirts and jeans. It's a work in progress. Interests Obviously, I was into EAH for a long time. I've mostly grown out of that though, and moved onto other things. My friends introduced me to anime, which is probably one of my bigger interests now. However, I also learned I suck at getting into fandoms. I have no idea why, but I have a lot of trouble completing shows even if I'm really into it. Thus, I am a basic bitch with anime (or really any of my fandoms). Some of my favorites are: AOT | Banana Fish | Saiki K | MHA | Death Note | MDZS Yes, a lot of them are mainstream. If you have any suggestions for something I should watch, let me know. One of my most consistent fandoms is Star Wars. I've been into that since I was a little kid and was what introduced me to the actual "fandom" side of things. I also like Star Trek a lot since I was raised with it, but I've never really been involved with the community. Some books I like? The School for Good and Evil is one of my favorite series of all time. (The grammar in that sentence feels wrong, but I don't know why) I really liked the Peculiar Children series, but I haven't read the most recent book. One of Us is Lying is a good one, too. Carry On is also one of my favorite books. Now, moving on to more hobby-like / real life interests. I enjoy drawing a lot and it's probably one of the things I'm best at. My art has improved a lot over time. If you check my first uploads to the wiki...well... we don't talk about that. For medical reasons I'm not allowed to be on any sports teams, but I like playing baseball/softball and badminton in my freetime as a casual thing. Since I can't play on teams, I watch instead. I'm a big hockey and baseball fan. I used to be really into basketball and somewhat football, but now that my favorite teams have changed I can't say that as much. I love watching soccer but I don't have time to keep up with it, so my knowledge of players is pretty basic. I want to get back into it though, since it's one of my favorite sports to watch. = Relationships Family There's six people in my family. My mom and dad, of course. I have two sisters and a brother, and of the four of us, I am the oldest. zam is my twin (i just found out) irl friends Honestly I don't know how they put up with me Perhaps not quite as maniacal friends on this wiki my friends on this wiki: me, han solo, scythe, and grimms. people who i would call my friends but might not say the same are bel, jade, jewels, and starry. meh Romance none at the moment. unfortunately? OCs OCs that are half decent Anadil - daughter of Aladdin and the Genie (story twist!) Miriel Kosinski - Scythe Sasin 's sister, with no fairytale OCs that have been abandoned..for now Ahseala "Sayla" Kie - Just like a random charming, a random selkie with no specified fairytale OCs that are getting edited Miranda Shards - Daughter of the Magic Mirror Marigold Goose - Gracie Goose 's younger sister Art I need to improve my art and I could always use practice, so if you want something done, contact me on any of my socials (below) and I will try to do it for you. Trivia * my birthday is august 24th. * because of the above statement, i am a virgo. however, my personality is nothing like that of a virgo so i have concluded horoscopes are fake. crazy belief, i know. * i do not know what my personality letter thing is. i am E&GJS; * i am left handed * tba Links If you want to contact me, the best places are Discord or Twitter. I'm probably going to set up an art-specific twitter/instagram soon, so I'll add that eventually. DeviantArt | Tumblr (ew I know) | TwitterCategory:Driver Category:Filip of Mount Honora